River Day
by Booshea831
Summary: It's Kitty's birthday and she has one request. Everyone's on board but Logan's not so sure he'll have fun. No slash.


**Author's Note: HI! This is not my first fanfiction but it's the first one I've ever published and I'm super excited! This is just something that popped into my head after my family and I went tubing and I had to get it down. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kitty raced down the hallway, occasionally phasing through doors and walls to reach the stairs faster. She went around a corner, phasing through Logan before she could stop. "Sorry!" she called back. Logan shook his head, continuing after her on his way to breakfast. Kitty burst into the kitchen where the other X-kids and the older X-Men were gathered, "Guess what!?" Professor X placed his coffee mug on the table, "I can't imagine Kitty." She could barely contain her excitement, "It's my Birthday!" Jean set her plate down, grabbing the orange juice as she did, "Shouldn't you be home then?" Kitty shook her head, "Mom and Dad had to go take care of my sick Grandma so they said I could stay here. It'll be my first birthday with my X-family!" Professor X smiled, knowing full well it had been her birthday, "Well Kitty what is it you wish to do? Kitty did a little dance before answering. As she opened her mouth to answer, Logan entered the room. He froze upon seeing her dance and slowly began backing up; wondering if today would be a good day to go on a journey of memory recovery in Canada. He decided too late. "I've always wanted to go tubing down a river but, like, it was always too far." Storm bit into her toast, "I'm sure it could be arranged." Kitty did another little dance, hugging Professor X as she did, "Oh can we?" He smiled, "Everyone gather your things: we're going to the river."

The X-Men were piled in the X-Van and Logan could think of a hundred reasons why they should've taken the X-Jet. But Professor X had said the van was easier to drive. Logan rolled his eyes at the thought, still unsure of why he had to come. Sure it was Half-Pint's birthday but socializing and fun weren't really his thing. And it certainly didn't help that after ten minutes of driving, a really irritating song was playing, everyone was singing along, and the smell of sunscreen was giving him a headache. His only consolation, after thirty more minutes, was that they were almost there.

Kitty couldn't believe they were at the river! She'd always seen families tubing and kayaking down it but her parents had never been able to take her. Now, she was here with what felt like her second family: Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Storm, Professor X, Logan, Hank, and Evan. It seemed that the Professor had owned a lot on the river but until then had never used it. Kitty couldn't wait to be the first. Dropping her towel in the grass, she ran to the edge of the water and stuck her feet in, enjoying how good the cold water felt on a hot day. "Kitty!" She turned to Kurt who'd appeared beside her and took the tube he offered. She was determined to be the first in, and the last out.

Logan stretched out in one of the chairs they'd brought, sunglasses perched on top of his cowboy hat and the shirt he'd worn discarded beside him. He took a sip of his soda, silently cursing Storm for not letting him bring his preferred drink, and closed his eyes trying to block out the sounds around him. "Hey Mr. Logan!" He reluctantly opened and eye, locating the one who'd called him, "Are you coming with us?" Kitty looked at him with pleading eyes and Logan quickly assessed that "us" was everyone but him. "Think I'll watch the stuff Half-Pint." Kitty made puppy-dog eyes and he sighed, "Don't give me that. I'm just gonna stay-" Her eyes had widened to their max and she looked like she might cry. He closed his eyes briefly before sighing, getting up, and grabbing the remaining floating device. "Alright but stop it with the eyes."

Kitty was stretched lazily on her tube, sunglasses on and eyes barely open. She could have stayed like that all day. In her current state, Kitty barely registered the faint *pop* before she was sent flying out of her tube and into the water. A chorus of laughs echoed around her and she saw the furry blue figure of Kurt sitting on her tube, laughing his tail off. Sinking below the water, she surged forward and pushed the tube with all her might and sending its occupant sprawling into the water. She came up for air, waiting to see Kurt appear from the depths of the river, but instead found a solitary cowboy hat. She was puzzled: Kurt hadn't been wearing a hat… But Logan had.

Logan smirked and chuckled slightly when Kitty had been dumped into the water but he hadn't expected to feel a strong push against his own tube, sending him into the water. He came back up, snatching his hat from the water as he climbed back in his tube. Kitty was grinning sheepishly at him but instead of being angry he leaned forward, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Watch." In one fluid motion he retracted his claws and poked a hole in Kitty-now-Kurt's tube, sending him sailing through the water at a rather rapid rate. It was a while before everyone's laughter died down.

They stayed until late in the afternoon, only packing up and leaving when the sun began to set. Jean baked a cake and dinner was discarded in favor of the sweet. Kitty couldn't have asked for a better birthday and, though he wouldn't admit it, Logan was glad he'd gone.


End file.
